Pathway
by TeddyTan
Summary: They kept on walking along their separate pathways, those unknown identities, those mysterious faces. Well one I already knew, Gaara. The one I feel in love with and I was arranged to marry. The thing that troubled me was the man on the other path. I didn't know who he was. AkatsukixOCxGaara will contain 7 minutes in heaven as well as truth or dare in late chapters. Plz review.


They kept on walking along their separate pathways, those unknown identities, those mysterious faces. Well one I already knew. Gaara. The one I feel in love with and I was arranged to marry when I was older. His expression was unknown but I knew he was crying because of the tears that were falling down on either side of his face. It worried me a little but that wasn't the thing that I was scared about.

But what troubled me was the man on the other path. He was facing me, his face hidden by the shadows. I could tell he was older than me by the massive height difference between us. His hand reached out toward me, making me feel like grasping his hand and following him. The split pathway. What does it mean? I could see in the background of both of the paths was a different shade when you looked into the distance. Gaara's was white and the other man's was black. What does it mean? Why is Gaara white? I did the only thing that I could think of; I took Gaara's hand, not too sure of what to do and I've known him since I was eight, I trust him. I knew him. I quickly glanced over at the other path, wondering what would have happened if I chose the 'dark man's' path. My eyes saw a flash of a red cloud. My eyes widened in shock. I quickly turned to face Gaara only to be overwhelmed by the shadows that took over me.

My eyes flew open and I could feel the horror of the dream. I quickly wiped the beads of sweat from my face before hopping in the shower. The same dream I have been having my whole life! What does it mean? Why can't I have a normal dream like everyone else; Where you could have a full on make out session with the man of your dreams. Or something like that anyway.

I have to admit that it is pretty scary not being able to have any other dream but the one. Even when I was a kid and I didn't know who Gaara was all that well. I would still take his hand and walk

The hot water rushed down my back cleansing my body. I took my coconut shampoo and washed my hair till it was completely clean and soft (well when it was dry). I turned the hot water of and turned the cold water up, reminding me of cruel reality. I rinsed my hair while my skin shivered due to the contact of the freezing liquid pouring down from the shower head like rain.

I turned off the water completely and stepped out of the shower running into my room to get to the closet. I got changed into my sport shorts and my green, blue and white tie die shirt. I turned around to look at the mirror that was stationed by my bed. I turned to see a different and well… unexpected sight!

Usually I would turn to face a room of blue ONLY, but I turn to see a room of blue with a splash of red. Red? I looked closer at the red 'object' only to see Gaara sitting on my bed. He was bright red. Why would that be? He was looking the ground not knowing where to look; he was also playing with his thumbs too.

"Are you alright Gaara?" I asked not knowing what to say, I mean obviously he wasn't ok, he looked like he could've passed out any second. He didn't really move but all I heard was a few words from his mouth.

"Are you dressed yet?" I just managed to hear him mumble.

Dressed yet well of course I am I mean you came in when I had my clo…

"When did you come into the room? And yes, I am dressed." I said. He slowly lifted his head and our eyes met.

"Just before you stopped the water." He said.

"oh. Well we are going to be married one day so it doesn't matter anyway" I said as my face slowly turned redder that Gaara's hair! Gaara just smiled as his blush slowly faded as my escalated! He stood up slowly (and in a very handsome manor) and started walking towards me. I could feel my pulse rise as he shortened the distance between us.

He stopped a few centimetres in front of me! He slowly raised his hand and brushed it against my face. His hands were so cold. He leaned in and quickly peaked me on the lips. He pulled away slowly but I put my hands behind his head and pulled him into a proper kiss.

God I hope this will never end.

Gaara and I walked through the streets. He has changed so much compared to when he didn't know Naruto. His eyes used to be so full of hatred now I only see love and kindness. Though I have to say the Kage uniform really didn't suit him! He looked horrible in it (well my personal opinion anyway).

I looked at the uniform ounce again before letting a slight giggle out! Gaara turned and looked at me.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked his head slightly titled with his confused face on.

"You!" I replied as his face just turned into a smile again.

"hahahahaha! That's a good joke! I should learn to be funny like you!" I could hear from behind me. Dam! I thought Gaara and I weren't being followed! Well, I should know better being a ninja and all that but when I'm with him none of my ninja senses work! Who in the world would laugh at something like that anyway? I mean it wasn't even funny. I looked over at Gaara and his smile had disappeared into thin air and now he was wearing his straight face.

I turned around to see the idiotic face of Gaara's older brother, Kankurou. His smile spread widely across his face, and his war paint (more like make up) all around his face.

"Go away you idiot!" I screamed in his face. "Way to ruin a perfectly good moment!"

"I don't think so. I reckon there was something wrong with the picture!" He said casually

"Well I disagree!" I retaliated! We just glared at each other. I stared into his eyes with hatred as he did with mine. Gaara's sigh was heard behind me.

Kankurou's face slowly gave way and a smile was forming, little did I know that mine was too!

A laugh was soon heard from both Kankurou and I. Gaara just stood there probably wondering how he could be related to one of us and the other is his girlfriend. He must think we're either disabled or something!

Well I do have a mild case of Bi-polar. But apart from that I'm completely fine! I mean I'm not asthmatic and I'm only allergic to apples and even that is a mild case! Like I'll only pass out for a couple minutes if I leave it untreated. So it was nothing deadly. Well that I knew of anyway!

I don't really know why Gaara wanted to be with me but I didn't really mind. All that mattered is that is he IS with me!

We started to walk again, Kankurou and I still laughing. Gaara was to my left and Kankurou was trailing behind us. I had to do something to make him look like the idiot he is!

My feet suddenly stopped. Both of the boys didn't realize and tried to keep on walking. Gaara being beside me stopped after a few steps and turned around questioning why. But his brother wasn't so lucky. Kankurou didn't even know that he had been tripped until his face was a few inches away from hitting the ground, but that didn't stop his face from hitting it.

"What the hell Heiwa?" He screamed at me from the ground. It didn't look very intimidating.

"Well, when laughter gets boring, invade others personal space!" I giggled. God I love that line. I made it myself and nobody has ever been able to say it in the same way I have.

I looked down again at the hopeless teen sprawled across the ground. He looked so pathetic. I love him for it anyway. He was my bro well… future bro anyway. It's kinda creepy though cause he is my best friend too so… that means that my best friend will be my brother in law someday. Sound sort of creepy to me!

I extended my hand, offering it to him. He looked at it and then at my face. I can never be too sure what runs through his head. He was smart but then at the same time he could be a complete jerk! He reached out and grabbed my hand anyway.

I was tempted to let go and let him fall but I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. I pulled him up making me feel like I was an absolute midget compared to me.

"You are so gonna pay for that!" He glared at me

"No I'm not" I said blankly to him. "Remember when you picked me up and threw me in a pile of mud and it dried up about five seconds after you chucked me in there!"

He was a bully to me when I was younger and he did all sorts of thing to me and some of my siblings. Mostly me though. Most of the bully was verbal though but each time it hurt even more. God I hated him when he was little (he is still taller than me but I don't care).

"Are you still going on about that?" He said looking kind of bad. I did feel sort of mean when he looked like this. I mean it broke my heart in a friend way. He was always there for me when I needed him and vice versa.

"No I'm not. But there is a list of things that you did to me before I beat you up and became your buddy!" all this was true and we all knew it. All the others probably thought we were mental and by we I mean Kankurou and I.

If you're wondering if I actually beat him up well… no. I hate to disappoint but this is the truth. I actually became friends with him by beating him in a game of Mario Cart and let me tell you, Baby Mario rules! And by the way it was all Kankurou's idea.

"True!" I said. He knew I would win this debate. It was sort of like a no brainer!

"Kankurou" Said Gaara with his blank face. Even though it was extremely annoying I mean who doesn't love a guy who is kind and caring and can always keep a straight face. Well… I suppose it's not what most people want but whatever.

"We're gonna go to bakery is it ok if Heiwa and I go alone?" His tone was threatening. I was actually scared. The local bakery was one of my favourite places. I loved everything about it; except the bakers son who keeps on looking at my arse (he is so going to lose his head one day!). The food tasted good, the smell of the freshly baked bread and the people there were nice as nice could be.

But the bakery has been known for a few things: Company meetings, PDA (if you don't know public display of affection.), just for fun or break up.

Gaara did seem to be avoiding me a lot lately. I mean I wanted to go on a walk with him but he refused. I talked to Temari about and she just said that he had a lot on his mind. I asked if it had to do with the village but she shook her head. I think I know why he was avoiding me. Because he no longer felt the same way about me.


End file.
